


Black Swan

by qumingzhennan7



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qumingzhennan7/pseuds/qumingzhennan7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day people found a person in the woods ,her face is like Emma Swan .She looks frigile and she's in drags .People brought her to Grannies ,and Emma Swan had to take care of her .But several days later ,something wrong was happened .....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stranger

There was a nice day ,Henry and his two mother were sitting in a mat which was in the woods ,storybrooke .There were so many tins ,bottles and other foods putting on the mat .Fodds were tasty ,the woods was peaceful , and the atmosphere was sweet .

  
"Mom ,I want to piss ."Henry put down his coco,talking to both of his mother .

  
"Well. "Regina replied ,"Go far away ,we are eating now ."

  
"I will ."then Henry left .

  
"So ,why do you always dress in black jacket ?Black is my color ,you know ,it's dark ."Regina continued to talk Emma .

  
Emma shruged ,"It's just a color ,I think it's cool .I catch people for living ,black can make me looks strong and hard so that they can understand I can always find them ."

  
"Reasonable ."

  
"Mom !Mom !Look ,I find someone strange ."

  
Henry 's voice spreaded from the woods .

  
Emma and Regina were running to Henry right away .

 

"What's happened ?"Emma asked .

  
"Oh no ."Regina looked at the person who was found by Henry ,"Look at her face ,she's ......like you !"

  
"What ?"Emma was surprised .

  
A girl ,with long blond hair and pale skin ,slept down on the ground .She wore a long white skirt , looking very fragile and innocent .But the most frighten thing was ,she looked like Emma ,a younger Emma ,a softer and more delicate Emma .

  
"What's the hell ?I don't remember I have a sister ,David and Mary Margaret have born a son ,who's she ? "Emma said .

  
"I have no idea .You know ,my mom didn't tell me I have sister ,but Zelena came . "Regina was worried ,"No one can find Storybrooke ,there is a curse in frontier ."

  
Emma was puzzled .She put her hands on her wrist and said ,"I don't know why but she can't sleep in the woods .We bring her home and ask Mary Margaret ."


	2. Chapter 2

Hospital of Storybrooke .

Regina ,Henry and Emma were taking care of the girl .Mary Margaret and David also came .

"Well ,doctor Whale ,how is she ?"Emma stood by the bed ,and looked at the girl .

She still closed her eyes ,her thick eyelash cast beautiful shadow upon her pale face .

"Healthy ,and I don't know more ."doctor Whale said ,"I have a question ,where is she from ?"

"I don't know ,maybe David and Mary Margaret know .OK ,we will solve it ."Emma shruged .

Mary Margaret shaked her head ,"Me neither ,but we can find it ,just like we have done ."

Several minutes later ,they had idea .Mary and david came to find Belle ,she always had idea by looking up the books .Regina was gone with Henry ,because Henry had a homework to do ,it's a nice chance to get along with each other .

Only Emma ,she was left to look after the girl .

How times flies ,Emma felt bored and sleepy .Then she fell asleep .When she waked up in the night,she saw a pair of grey eyes were looking at her .The eyes didn't emotion .ist's very frigale and inocent ,looking like a deer .

"Uh ,how do you feel ? "Emma stretched herself and asked .

The girl smiled ,and aswered Emma with a low but soft voice :"Fine ,I am very glad to see you ."

"Glad to meet you ,too .It's Emma ."Emma was sitting near the girl ,"So girl ,tell me what's your name and where are you from ?"

"I don't konw .When I wake up ,I just see you ."The girl looked puzzled ,"I can't remember anything .Oh ,I still remember one thing ,my name is lily."

"Lily ?"Emma repeated the name ,"I have konwn a Lily .It's a mad world ."

 

 

Grannies .

"Mom ,I don't think that girl is good ."Henry drinked off his coco .

"How do you know that ?"Regina put down Henry 's homework ,"I have checked her ,she is a normal human ,and she doesn't have magic ."

"I don't know ,I have premonition ,although she looks frigale and a little weak ."

"OK ,I will take you to Emma 's house ,it's too late and you have to sleep ."

They put the books into Henry 's bag ,and left Grannies .


	3. Hug

When Emma got to home ,Henry was waiting for her a long time .Emma sat down and gave Henry a kiss on his face .But Henry shaked his head and said he was not a baby any more .He wanted a mature way to treat him .

"Mom ,"Henry looked at Emma ,"I don't think that girl is good .You 'd better to keep your self safe ."

"I know ,I will .And ,whatever do you think about yourself ,you are still a kid in my eyes .Good night~ "Emma kissed him again ,and turned off the light .But Henry couldn't fall asleep because of Lily .

The next morning ,Henry slept late .

"Oh mom ,my algebra class !"Henry took his bag very quickly and ran to the door ,"You have forgotten to wake me updating . "

"Be careful ,you forget your breakfast !"Emma shouted .

"A bottle of milk is enough ."Henry shown Emma the milk and ran away .

"Oh no ,that bottle of milk doesn't have pasteurization !"Emma used a magic to disinfect the milk .

Henry shaked the milk ,it's warm ."Thank you ,mom !"

After breakfast ,Emma received a message from Hook :"Love ,have dinner together ?"

"Fine ."Emma put down the phone and went to work .She didn't realize there is a beautiful smile on her face ,because of Hook .

 

Hospital .

Emma was talking with Lily for a long time .She recorded a lot of things ,but they are useless .

"Well ,we will send you to you home after you can leave hospital . "Emma closed her notebook .

"Don't let me go ,please ."Lily begged ,"I don't have a family ,I have forgotten lots of things ."

"You kown ,i'm searching people for living .So ,I can find you fimily .That's not a problem .Have a good time in Storybrooke ,I'll see you again ."

"Couled you give me a hug ?"Lily sat on the bed ,asked .

"Sorry ?"Emma stoped opening the door ."You mean ......"

"I don't know ,I feel lonely ......"Lily stared at Emma .She looked like very inocent .

"Okey ."Emma felt a little sad ,so she huged Lily ,"I am sorry .I wil try my best to help you ,don't worry ."

But when Emma touched lily ,she felt something strange .She couldn't express where the strange thing was ,but she know .

"Thank you .It must be very happy to be your family . "

"It's nothing ,you will find your family .Good luck ."

Emma left the romm .

But Lily was smiled ,a mystery smile .


End file.
